


Like an emo on Tumblr I think I just need to get help

by nitohkousuke



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Community: twst_kinkmeme, Fantasizing, Idia absolutely plays explicit VNs when no one is around, Idia owns a fleshjack, M/M, Who doesn't want to think about Azul in a cat girl maid outfit though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitohkousuke/pseuds/nitohkousuke
Summary: As he unlocks the drawer, he wonders if he really is going to jack off to the only person at this college that he can look in the eye. Is he really going to acknowledge that if he was ever going to fuck a 3d person, that the only person he’d be willing to go for their unlockable content...the only person who’s social link might even be high enough….would be Azul?Written for the Twisted Kink Meme -  Deanoned
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Idia Shroud
Comments: 10
Kudos: 142





	Like an emo on Tumblr I think I just need to get help

Quickly looking around to make sure that Ortho hadn’t returned from whatever he was working on, Idia loaded up his favorite visual novel to a save just before his favorite scene. He presses his headphones just a little harder against his ears as his favorite comes into view.

“I can’t believe you convinced me into this!” His voice plays over his headphones, flustered and embarrassed as he tugs down the short maid dress. He shakes his head, nearly knocking out the frilly cat ears out of his silver-white hair. “Honestly, ________ , the things I do for you. You’ll hold your side of the deal won’t you?”

“...Anything to see you bend over and accidentally flash those lacy black panties at me during an unlockable cutscene, Azul.” Idia mumbles to himself as he clicks the same option he always clicks to get the same route.

>Of course I will! Just make sure to work real hard, Amari!

‘Amari’ huffs at him as he pushes the glasses back up as part of his idle animation. Idia grins, sharp teeth highlighted by the screen as the blush appears on Amari’s face as he clicks through a few more options. Then, slowly, he processes what had happened only minutes ago.

“...Azul?” Idia blinks as he stares at Amari on the screen. Oh no. Oh no no no. There’s something akin to shame that flashes hot across his face, settling cold in the pit of his stomach. It doesn’t do anything to kill the erection that presses hard through his pants against the hand that he’d been idly palming himself with. He tries to flush any thought of Azul in the outfit before him, but the longer he looks at the character that’s quickly become his favorite, there’s absolutely no way to deny the resemblance. Sure, there are small details, and his voice isn’t exactly the same, but there’s too much that’s the same for Idia to even try.

Running his hands through the mess of fire that he calls hair, he stares hard at the locked drawer in his desk. His eyes flicker back to the character on the screen with the options across the screen.

>Tell him he can take the outfit off finally and go home.

>Tell him there’s something you want to do before he takes it off.

Hands shaking, he presses the second one and takes a deep breath. He tries to focus on the differences, but the more he looks and listens to Amari...Idia can’t manage to separate the two. As he unlocks the drawer, he wonders if he really is going to jack off to the only person at this college that he can look in the eye. Is he really going to acknowledge that if he was ever going to fuck a 3d person, that the only person he’d be willing to go for their unlockable content...the only person who’s social link might even be high enough….would be Azul?

Wouldn’t it be easy to imagine Azul in that maid outfit and cat ears? Closing his eyes, Idia imagines the displeased look on his face as he crosses his arms.

_ “Is this really what you signed a contract with me for?”  _ Azul would say as he rolls his eyes at him. Idia, the ideal Idia who has far more confidence that the real Idia could ever in this situation, would yank him into his lap, so that Azul was straddling him.

“It’s worth it, Azul-shi.” Idia says, lost in the scene as he warms up the black and light blue fleshjack from the drawer. “You look so cute in that dress. It really is a plus to your charisma…” Idia would lean up and press his lips flush against Azul’s. He’d slip his hands into his hair, careful not to knock the cat ears off, and yank because god in his dreams he’s thought about the sounds that Azul might be capable of. His wet dreams have been on this page longer than he’s willing to admit. 

Idia would move his hands from his hair to slip them up Azul’s legs, taking a moment to squeeze his thighs. Azul would protest into the kiss because Idia knows how he is about that, but really, from the bare glimpses he’s gotten of the way his pants sit on him, can he really be blamed? He’d hook his thumbs into the band of Azul’s underwear and tug them down.

_ “That’s very forward of you…” _ Azul would say as he breaks the kiss, that purple flush across his cheeks he’s only ever managed to see when Floyd would lean down and whisper something inappropriate in his ear when Azul would head out of their board club meetings.  _ “Never thought you could work up the nerve?”  _ Azul would laugh at him with that sort of dark chuckle that he’s heard from him a few times. 

With more desperation than he’s willing to admit, Idia undoes his pants and pushes his chair back from his desk. He pours lube into his hand and grips himself. God, wouldn’t it be nice to have Azul straddling him right now in that outfit? Wouldn’t it be great to press a finger inside of him like that? The startled sound that would leave Azul’s lips would be..wonderful. Azul would nearly lose his balance and press his face against the crook of his neck as he fell forward. He’d try to muffle the sounds that would come out of his lips as Idia prepped him.

And then...Idia slowly presses himself into the fleshjack, tilting his head back as he imagines the sound that would leave Azul’s lips as he would shift on top of him. Idia slips his other hand into his hair and tugs, a gesture he wishes other people could do, as he pulls himself out of the fleshjack and slams himself back in.

God the image of Azul in that maid outfit, face flushed, moaning his name practically bouncing on top of him as he rides his dick into his gaming chair is more than Idia knows what to do with. It would just be him fucking him, of course. Idia is a gentleman. He’d slip a hand under the dress and stroke Azul in sync to their fucking. Azul would yank Idia’s head back by the hair to try to steady himself as he fucked him harder and harder.

And if they were really in an ideal situation, Azul would come hard all over his hand and the underneath of the dress skirt, and Idia would follow afterwards. Azul would look at him with a pleased look, face still flushed and lips just slightly swollen from the way that Idia would want to bite them. He’d pull off of him and move to clean himself up, and Idia would mention that next time maybe there should be a little less clothes, after all, they’ve leveled up their relationship like this. Shouldn’t he be able to access the next level? Shouldn’t he be able to unlock the ability to leave hickeys all over Azul’s beautiful, delicate skin.

….next time? Idia was fucked.

Embarrassed and determined to clean himself up before anyone could ask him what he was doing, Idia zipped his pants back up and moved to go clean the fleshjack in the bathroom.

A knock on his door interrupts him however. Ah shit, was there something else he forgot?

“What is it? Can’t you just come back later…” Idia doesn’t know if he can handle anyone right now.

“...I only wanted to return the book you lent me for class, Idia. I would wait until our next meeting, but you do have class before then. I won’t be responsible for you missing homework…” Azul’s voice makes Idia break out in cold sweat. He throws his fleshjack, still dirty oh well, back into his drawer and locks it. He closes out of everything open for his game frantically and moves to the door.

“Thanks, Azul-shi..” Idia manages to say as he opens the door. He does his best to maintain eye contact because if he doesn’t, Azul will know. He can’t have that.

“...Are you alright?” Azul raises an eyebrow. “You’re even more antsy with me than usual…”

Damn Azul. He’s always been too observant. It’s hard to think of words to say to defend himself as he thinks back to the idea of Azul in that maid outfit riding his dick.

“..Idia?” Azul snaps his fingers in front of his face with an annoyed look, and Idia has never been so grateful for his long refractory period because while his hoodie hides his erections, he doesn’t want to deal with the way his name on Azul’s lips lights a fire in the pit of his stomach.

“Ah sorry! Just. Thinking about video games.” It’s not a lie. It’s not a lie. The best way to lie to Azul is simply to not.

“...Right.” Azul narrows his eyes at him. “...I’ll see you at class or at the meeting next week. Whichever you attend first.” He turns to leave, but Idia grabs his wrist without even thinking about it.

“Wait.” Oh no Oh no. Why is he doing this. Why is he doing this. What is wrong with him? There’s a very clear line between reality and video games. Video games make dating and sex easy. He can see the stats and whether an interaction gives positive or negative relationship points. Real life doesn’t have those.

“....Yes?” Azul looks incredibly unimpressed as Idia merely stares at him, trying to not lower his gaze to Azul’s lips. He’s maybe liked Azul for longer than he’ll admit. It’s only today that he was willing to admit it. So what is he doing?

“...If you have the action points for it later, would you like to go on a date with me?....Dinner?” Idia feels his face turn a dark, dark blue. What is he doing? He’s going to ruin everything. He opens his mouth to change his mind and play it off with a joke.

“...Is dinner going to be pizza in your dorm room?” That’s a fair point. Idia would rather die than be in a crowded place.

“...I could pay to use your VIP room and...pay for our food at your lounge?” It’s probably not romantic to ask someone out to dinner at their own lounge, but it really is the only place to eat on campus that isn’t the dreaded cafeteria.

Azul looks startled for a moment before he laughs at him.

“Very well, Idia. I suppose I can’t say no to a date with someone whose presence I like on top of business…” Azul turns to leave, but Idia tugs his hand close, as he’s practically shaking with nerves, and brings his hand to his lips. He leaves a kiss before letting go. Azul’s face turns purple slowly as he looks away.

“...I’ll see you later tonight, Azul-shi..” Idia tries to sound as suave as possible, but his voice is all nerves.

“...Yes. See you later tonight, Idia.” Azul replies back, pushing his glasses up before heading out.

Yeah. Idia was fucked. He was going to have to spend time with Azul all by himself and not think about how pretty Azul would look after he fucked him. Fantastic. He could...he could manage that right?

  
  



End file.
